Crimson and Emerald
by Just Call Me Banana
Summary: This was once my interactive story, but now I'm using some of the characters from my story that got deleted for this story. (My original one was to be a Hermione/MWPP story, so sorry about changing the plot) This one's Lily/James, Love/Hate! So, enjoy...


So, here it is, the first chapter of my new interactive fic! I took some characters from my old one and just made a new plot. So this one's a Lily/James love/hate story! Fanfiction.net deleted my original one. (For more info, go to chapter 1!)  
Well, anway:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable!  
  
  
Lily Isabellia Evans gave her mother and father one last hug each, and her sister Petunia one last death glare, before grabbing her luggage cases and walking hurriedly over to the wall divider between platforms 9 and 10. She cautiously glanced around her to assure herself that no one was watching, and she began to casually walk towards the barrier. However, instead of running right into the solid brick wall, she walked right through the barrier into some other kind of world. But in fact, this was no other world Lily was in. This world was considered her home. For 15-year-old Lily Isabellia Evans was no ordinary girl. Lily Isabellia Evans was a witch.   
  
She had received the letter when she was only eleven years old, the letter announcing that she, an ordinary muggle, was in fact a young witch. And in no time, Lily was off to the most prestigious wizarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was off to learn magic. She had met many friends at the school where she stayed nine out of the twelve months of the year. But not only had she met friends she had met many enemies also.  
  
"Lily Izzy Evanzy!" Lily heard a high, American voice cry out joyfully. She whipped her head around to see her best friend, Tanna Smith staring at her with a huge smile decorating her pretty face. Tanna, a halfblood with a witch mother and a muggle father, had lovely thick, wavy brown hair that reached to her upper back with natural blonde highlights, tan skin, bright blue eyes, and a short but thin body. She was one of the few members of Lily's so called "group". In other words, the popular group. Tanna was the one in the group with the split personality. She was very smart (a little two smart at times), but very funny. While during the day she was quite the little teacher's pet, after school hours, she could be found mischievously roaming the school halls, searching for secret passageways, or having midnight snacks in the kitchens. She was one of the girls who hadn't been immediately popular when she arrived at Hogwarts. But she made an effort to be nice to everyone, and soon she was one of the most well-liked girls at Hogwarts. She, like Lily, held a position on the Quidditch team as a chaser. She had definitely been a tomboy as a little girl, but she could be quite the girly-girl sometimes. She liked fashion just as much as the next person. Her flaws: being too arrogant, an over-achiever, too stubborn, and a complainer.  
  
"You know I hate that name, Tan," Lily replied jokingly, as the two girls hugged. "How was France?"   
  
"Oh, you know, same old same old," Tanna replied solemnly. "We go there EVERY year. Sometime I want to visit America again." Tanna had moved from a small town in Illinois to Amberley, UK when she was ten years old. She still had her American accent, along with her patriotic spirit.  
  
"Lils, Tan, I haven't seen you guys in FOREVER!" a melodic voice yelled happily.   
  
"Morry Ragorry!" Tanna and Lily screeched happily at the same time as they gave their good friend a huge hug.   
  
"Okay, enough with the nicknames!" Morwen replied pouting. Morwen Ragoria, another girl in Lily's group, was in the same house at Hogwarts that Lily and Tanna were in, Gryffindor. She was also in the same year, fifth. Morwen, or Morry, as they all called her, was the artsy one of the group. She was a wonderful singer, a very talented actress, and a creative writer. She was the sweet, loving, and caring one of the group. And she was very smart and scheming too. Morwen, like Tanna and Lily, was very pretty. She had short dark brown hair with light brown highlights that was layered and curled out, going just past her chin. She had sparkling green eyes, and was about 5'6", with a very nice figure. She was a pureblood from Ireland, and of course had the Irish accent to go with it.  
  
"Have you seen Danica and Trinity?" Tanna asked Morwen curiously. "I've been here for an hour, and I still haven't seen them."  
  
"Here I come to save the day!" the three girls heard a dramatic voice exclaim as two girls came running up to Lily, Tanna, and Morwen.  
  
"Sorry girls, we just arrived," Trinity Faith Starr, the owner of the voice, announced, as she was the fourth member of their group. She had shoulder length, straight, thin brown hair, light brown eyes, full lips, and a thin figure, but a little curvy. She was the fashion addict of the group. But even though she could be quite girly at times, she was still the smart, kind, and friendly girl that the school loved. She was about 5'6" tall, towering over Tanna by 4 inches, but only over Lily by two. She was a backup seeker for the Quidditch team, because, of course, no one can outdo the great James Potter.  
  
"Yeah, we got stuck in the stupid muggle streets," Danica Elizabeth Casello, the fifth and final member of the group, said sending Trinity a glare. Trinity was muggle-born, and because of Danica's home situation, Danica always stayed with Trinity during the summers. Danica was the "I don't give a crap" member of the group. She didn't care what others thought about her, and she was tough, very tough. However, she was very nice to everyone but the Slytherins, and had a very magnetic personality. She was a halfblood, her dad being a wizard and her mom being a muggle. She was about 5'5", and was very thin, but very muscular for a girl. She had raven black hair and bright blue eyes, with a pale, but athletic body. She wasn't an awesome quidditch keeper for nothing.  
  
Lily was kind of the unofficial leader of the group of girls, all in their fifth year at Hogwarts, and all in the house (that was considered the best) of Gryffindor. They were the most popular girls in their year, if not in the whole school. They were all prank players, and held a vicious rivalry in pranks with the notorious Marauders themselves. Lily had long, wavy, thick red hair, sparkling emerald-green eyes, milky white skin, and a short but thin body. She was definitely attractive. She, like Tanna and Morwen, wore minimum makeup, but she looked beautiful all the same. She was probably the most popular of the group, and definitely had all the boys of Hogwarts chasing after her. She was very smart, which was why she been named a prefect for the school year. She, along with Tanna, Sirius Black, and James Potter was at the top of her classes. She was very friendly and outgoing, making her very well-liked, even by some of the Slytherins. She was also a prankster, and could be quite the troublemaker.   
  
"Well, I say we go find ourselves a compartment," Morwen spoke up Trinity spoke up impatiently. "I just have TONS to tell you guys!"  
  
"I say we take the Marauders compartment!" Danica spoke up. The Marauders, the best pranksters that Hogwarts had ever seen, were the most popular boys in school. Like Lily and her group of friends, they were Gryffindor fifth years. The group consisted of James Potter, the unofficial leader of the group, Sirius, the wacky one, Remus, the sensible one, and Peter, the one that usually ended up getting them out of trouble. Ever since the girls' first year, when they had met the Marauders on the train, they had been friends. But, despite their friendship, when it came to pranks, they were the biggest enemies that Hogwarts had ever known.   
  
James Potter, the unofficial leader of the Marauders, was also the most popular. He had untamable black hair, brown freckles, round glasses, tan skin, a very thin and athletic body, those famous chocolate brown eyes, and his lopsided grin that made all the girls at Hogwarts melt. He was the brains of the operation. He was very clever and smart, and was near the top of all his classes without even trying. He was the captain of the quidditch team, and the best seeker that Hogwarts had known in over fifty years. And James was very brave. Every single girl in Hogwarts was in love with James, except for Lily and her group that is. He was every girl's dream boy, charming, smart, a quidditch player, and totally hott.  
  
Sirius Black, the wacky one of the Marauders, was definitely a close second in popularity. He was definitely the ladies' man. Just as charming as James, he had a new girl every week. (Of course, James did too) He had shaggy black hair, tan skin, violet eyes, and a very athletic and muscular body. He was very funny, and despite his name, rarely took life seriously. Sirius was all about fun, and was always acting crazy, sometimes insane. He was the one that could always cheer you up when you were down, always there for a friend in need. Sirius, like James, Lily, and Tanna, was in the top of his classes, without even trying. He was a beater alongside fellow fifth year Andrew Scott for the Gryffindor House Team, and he was a very good beater at that. Just like James, he was considered very hott.  
  
Remus Lupin, the sensible one of the Marauders, was also very popular like his friends, but in a totally different way. While James and Sirius were popular for their Quidditch playing and for being sexy, Remus was popular for being a great friend when needed. (Though, Sirius and James were good friends too) He had scruffy dirty blonde hair, baby blue eyes, a thin, pale body, and a mysterious aura about him. He was pretty outgoing and very friendly, but he could also be a little reserved. He was the polite one of the group. He would be at the top of his class, but since he was gone a few days out of the month, he got very behind in his classes, though he still passed with flying colors. Now, there's one thing about Remus that is odd. Remus is a werewolf. He was bitten when he was a little boy. And, usually he's quite harmless. But on the full moon, he transforms into a werewolf, leaving his human body behind as he hides out in the Shrieking Shack.  
  
(AN: I'm sorry about this, but it's so annoying how Peter's always so stupid. So, he's normal in this one!) Then, last but not least, was Peter Pettigrew, the one that usually got the Marauders out of trouble. He was the persuading one, and was also a big help with all of the pranks. He had bright blonde hair, not pale but not tan skin, freckles decorating his face, hazel eyes, and a short and thin body. While the other Marauders were very hott, Peter was just considered cute. However, he was still one of the most popular guys in the school. He was very friendly and loyal, though pretty quiet. But when he had something important to say, he's not afraid to say it.  
  
So, the girls scurried up into the Marauders' compartment, in which they had sat in since their first year in Hogwarts.  
  
"This year is going to be so much better than all the others," Trinity spoke up excitingly.   
  
"We're finally going to pull the best prank ever, and on the Marauders themselves!" Lily exclaimed with happiness, as all the girls cheered. "And James Potter is finally going to pay." 


End file.
